Hogwarts, Marauders Style
by Celeste Black
Summary: *I've abandoned this story. Go check out my new story whenever I get it up! I may come back to this story, who knows*What was it like when the Marauders were at Hogwarts? Read and find out!! MWPP/L- Rated PG13 for language
1. Pranks and Surprises

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters, except for Ann, and Celeste. And other people you've never heard of.  
  
Enjoy!! Please Read/Review and remember this is my first fic so be nice!!  
  
"James, wake up!! Come on wake up!! Evans saw it!!"  
  
James jumped up as soon as he heard what his friend Sirius had said.  
  
"POTTER!! I WILL GET YOU!!" Lily cried from behind the dorm doors.  
  
James laughed silently to himself. "Well dear you'll have to get me first, and I have no intentions of leaving the room."  
He heard Lily cursing and then the door flew open. He had to laugh at the sight he saw. Lily, normally had red hair, now had bright green, with flashing green and silver front teeth.  
  
With one word there was a flash of red and James' hair was bright pink and now he had no front teeth. With a smile Lily turned on her heel and walked out quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Woah James, she got you, now you look like an old man hic from the boonies." Sirius said while trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Bite me Sirius." was his only reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A very pissed off Lily walked back to the girl's dorm, which she shared with her 2 best friends, Celeste and Ann.  
  
"Oh my god Lily, your a Slytherin!!" Ann sighed. "Oh well now your man Snape will like you more.."  
"Shut up and if lil Snapy makes one more move on me, he'll be in worse shape than me." Lily replied  
  
Just then Celeste rolled over and awoke.  
  
"Jesus Christ Lily your hair!! Oh my god your teeth!!"  
  
Lily just ignored her, like she did most of the time. She was going out with one of James' friends named Remus Lupin. Atleast he was better than James, and Sirius and to add more to it, Peter. (A/N Ok just to get this out I hate Peter. I hate him more than anything in the world)  
  
"Anyways Lily, are we going to Hogsmeade today?" Ann asked, trying to change the subject quickly before a fight started.  
  
"Hell no, I'm NOT going like this, but you guys go and bring me back some butterbeer" Lily said sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later Celeste, Ann, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were all walking towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Sirius and Ann were flirting, as usual, while Remus and Celeste were discussing how to get Snape back for grabbing Celeste's butt in the corridors. James was arguing with Peter, as usual (A/N- mostly cuz nobody can stand him.. did I mention that Peter is ugh!!! ok well back to the story..)  
  
"Peter, I told you more than once that you have NO chance with Arabella Figg, so if you want to make a complete idiot of yourself, you can, otherwise take my advice and quit stalking her!!" James told Peter annoyed.  
  
"Jamesie, keep it down alright? I know that I have no chance with her it's just that.. you have Lily, Sirius has Ann, and Remus has Celeste, and I'm alone!!" wailed Peter.  
  
""I wonder why your all alone you stupid fat immature whiny bastard." James muttered.  
  
"What you say James? I couldn't hear you."  
"I said I don't have Lily and I never will have Lily."  
  
By this time they were in the Three Broomsticks and Sirius had already ordered the butterbeer. They found the largest booth near the back and began to discuss their plans for the next week.  
  
"I say we goto the dance on Friday." Celeste said dreamily.  
  
"Fine with me!" All the guys agreed.  
  
"Now who to go with?" Sirius said grinning. "Ann would you like to go with me?"  
"Hell ya!!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around Sirius.  
  
"Well, Celeste and Remus, obviosly, Sirius and Ann, and hmm who will I go with?" James wondered out loud.  
  
"Hey ask Lily, she'll go with you!!" Remus said, as if discussing a miracle.  
  
Just then, before James could reply and before Peter could open his mouth, their butterbeer had arrived. They drank it discussing the dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon after they had finished the 6 of the Gryffindors walked slowly back to the common room. As soon as they had climbed into the Portrait Hole, James snowy owl named Wedin landed on his sholder. The owl was holding a letter addressed to James, that looked very important.  
  
He untied it from the owl's leg and read it. He didn't say anything, but he dropped the letter on the floor and walked to the guys dorm. Sirius picked the letter up and read it quickly.  
  
Dear James Potter,  
  
We are sorry to inform you that your mother and father have been murdered by Voltemort. We have also contacted Professor Dumbledore, and you will be excused from further classes.  
  
Deepest Sorrows,  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
Sirius just looked at the letter and walked slowly up to the guys dorm, where his best friend had just went to.  
  
*****Wow I just finished the first chapter. I know i know it sux, but PLEASE read and review so I can get better!!! Thanks a bunch!!!! Oh ya:) Sorry this is a short chapter!!***** 


	2. A Surprising Twist of Fate

*****Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. I only own Celeste and Ann and the other people who aren't owned by J.K.*****  
  
*****Thanks to  
  
~Lily Evans  
  
and  
  
~Laera Darkwolf  
  
for reviewing!! If you want me to email you when I have a new chapter up please put it in your review so that I will know:) Thanx guys!!!*****  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Sirius walked slowly up to the guys dorm, he somewhat dreaded to see what was on the other side of the door.  
  
"James?" Sirius asked reluctantly. No answer. "James, I understand what you're going through."  
  
The dorm door opened so suddenly that Sirius fell backwards.  
  
"HOW can you know what I'm going through?! Your parents aren't dead. Your parents are happily living in Gordric's Hill, still alive, atleast YOUR parents weren't living in fear of being found by Voltemort." James slammed the door in Sirius' face and Sirius made his way slowly down to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Celeste, Ann, Peter, and Remus were waiting silently.  
  
"So how is he Sirius?" Ann asked.  
  
"Well, he slammed the door in my face, so I don't know. PETER, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"  
  
"Umm... I was going to go cheer James up."  
  
"No your not, the only thing your ugly self can say will make him worse, so promise me that you will not go up there!" Sirius said angrly.  
  
"Ok Sirius, I won't" (A/N YA RIGHT YOU LITTLE LYING TRAITOR!!!!)  
  
"Well what can we do to help, I mean I hate to see him like this!" Celeste said softly while cuddling up with Remus.  
  
"For now just leave him alone and I'm telling you, if you bother him.. PETER GOD DAMN YOU I JUST TOLD YOU TO LEAVE JAMES ALONE!!" Sirius roared while running at full speed, and knocking the fat 5th year over.  
  
"Oww Sirius, stop, Sirius I wasn't going to bother him!! I only wanted to make him feel better!!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU!! JUST-LEAVE-HIM-ALONE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was upstairs when she heard Sirius roar and chubby Pettigrew cry out in pain. She opened the door to her dorm to find her friends and the Marauders sitting in the common room, while Sirius was beating the crap out of Peter.  
  
"Sirius, what's going on?" Lily asked while glaring at Celeste who was curled up in Remus' lap.  
  
"James mother and father were killed by Voltemort and Sirius won't let me talk to him!" Peter exclaimed loudly.  
  
Just then the guys dorm door opened and James walked out looking horribly ill.  
"Can somebody tell McGonagall that I won't be in class for a while?" he said while holding back tears.  
  
"JAMES!! I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED!! SIRIUS TOLD ME THAT VOLTEMORT BUTCHERED YOUR FAMILY!!" Peter yelled loudly, and by the time he had finally finished he was panting.  
  
Sirius had finally had enough of Peter's stupidness and starting beating the crap out of him and Remus had to pull him off. James had just turned around and walked back in the dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Sirius, Remus and Peter (unfortunatly) had slept on the couches of the Gryffindor Common Room, to leave James alone. Lily crept out of her dorm around 1:00AM to sneak past the guys and go visit James.  
  
When she arrived to the door and slowly pushed it open, she saw James sitting on his bed with a book open on his lap.  
  
"What's that?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Pictures of my parents." he suddenly just starting sobbing, and Lily walked quickly to sit next to him on his bed.  
  
"It'll be alright James. You do know that my parents were killed two years ago?" she said while hugging him.  
  
"Yea I know, but why? Why would he target innocent people?!"  
  
"I dunno James, he just finds it great and powerful to kill people."  
Lily and James both fell asleep there with their arms around eachother, and the next day when they awoke, they knew that they no longer hater eachother, and in Sirius' words, it was love.  
  
*****Please R/R!!! Also if you want me to, I'll email you when I have a new chapter up, just leave your email address and if you want me to, in your review!! Please no flames***** 


	3. Preparations

*Disclaimer- I do not own anybody except for Celeste and Ann, and the other people that should be coming up in this chapter. PLEASE R/R!!!! Thanx to the ONLY 2 people who have reviewed my story, *Lily Evans* and *Laera Darkwolf*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning when Lily and James awoke, they noticed that Sirius was sitting in a chair next to James' bed.  
"Good morning" Sirius said with a grin. "So, Evans and Potter, together at last, we all knew that it would happen someday." With that, he turned and walked out of the dorm.  
  
"Lily, will you goto the dance with me?"  
  
"Yes, but are you sure that you want to go? The dance is tomorrow, and we still don't have our stuff."  
"Well lets go to Hogsmeade today after breakfast and get all the stuff, I guess."  
  
They both got up, got ready and walked down to breakfast with their 4 other friends. (Peter was still sleeping on the couch).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Hogsmeade---  
  
"Lily, does this dress make me look fat?"  
  
"Celeste, does this dress make me look.. err.. eww? No it doesn't"  
  
Celeste and Lily were both trying on dresses in Robes for Special Occasions. Celeste had just tried on a light blue dress that brought out the color in her eyes. She was a thin young girl, which light blue eyes and blonde hair. She played chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lily had tried on an emerald green dress that tied in the back. She also played chaser, along with Celeste and Ann.  
  
Ann suddenly appeared in a tight, short, dark blue dress. "How does it look?" The girls just nodded their approval and walked up to the counter to pay for their dresses. Next they had to go and get accesories for their dresses. They paid for the dresses and walked out onto the street of Hogsmeade. Waiting outside for them was Remus, Sirius and James. They each had boughten a suit that looked nice on them.  
  
"Are you guys ready yet?! We've been waiting for 20 minutes!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Sirius, hun, we only have dresses, we still need to get the rest of the stuff!" Ann said while walking over and putting her arms around him.  
  
As they departed, the girls to the next store on their list, and the guys to the Quidditch Supplies, the two groups both noticed Peter running along behind them. The groups both darted into a dark alleyway, while Peter walked to the corner of it. (A/N Peter can't see them =)!) Just then, a dark hooded figure stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Wormtail, do you have them yet?" the cold voice said.  
  
"No not yet Lord *slap* Oww, I'll have them for you, I promise! The dance is coming up, along with full moon, and I promise you that I have a plan for the full moon, you will get them Lord, it will take time."  
  
Sirius mumbled profanitys. "That little traitor, I'll kill him!!" James had to grasp the back of Sirius' robes to keep him from lurching out of the shadows after Peter.  
  
"James, did-did you hear what Peter called him?! He called him LORD, what if, what if he's working for Voltemort?"  
  
James stood and thought for a moment and told them that after this, they were not to talk to Peter anymore. After what they had heard, they hurried and bought the rest of their things, and went back to the castle. Only there, would they be in for a surprise...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Ok well, I know that my chapters are short, but nobody is reviewing so it's just.. I dunno, well enjoy and PLEASE review!!!!!!! Chapter 4 coming up soon!* 


	4. More Surprises and more reasons to hate ...

*Disclaimer- Yadayada I own nothing except for Celeste and Ann, and well in case you didn't notice my pen name is.... Celeste Black:) Oh ya, the next chapters will MOST LIKELY be longer, so don't kill me if there err... I dunno lmao. Well thank you my most WONDERFUL reviewers for reviewing!!! Thanx to--  
  
~*~G.D. Jade~*~  
  
~*~Lily Evans~*~  
  
~*~Emily Potter (hehehe thanx for putting me in YOUR story)~*~  
  
~*~Laera Darkwolf~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got back to the castle, Peter came running up to them.  
  
"Where were you guys!! I've been waiting in the common room for you, but you had already left!"  
Ann grabbed the back of Sirius' robes to keep him from attacking Peter. James just gave Peter a look of disgust, took Lily's hand and kept walking.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you guys?! Get back here! We need to goto Hogsmeade, I need stuff!!" Peter called to them.  
  
This just set Sirius off, before Ann or James could grab him he had spun around and tackled Peter. By the time James pulled Sirius off, Peter had a bloody nose and a black eye.  
  
"Sirius what's wrong with you?!" Peter cried.  
  
"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you, you fat little loser!! You traitor.."  
  
Before Sirius could continue, James was steering him away. "Sirius, don't. Just don't. You don't need to get yourself expelled for him. Just ignore him, we'll find a way to get him back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up in the common room, the Marauders (minus Peter) were discussing plans, on what to do to Peter. Since the dance was the next night, it would have to wait till after. Lily and James were cuddling on the couch, Sirius and Ann were sitting next to the fire making out, and Remus and Celeste were discussing the homework that they had just done. Overall, they were all happy, until that one dreaded person walked in, Peter. (A/N cant you all hear the THUMPTHUMPTHUMP of his footsteps from hmm.. 3 miles away?!)  
  
"You guys I don't know what I did, but what ever it was, I'm sorry." Peter said softly.  
  
Sirius stood up and so did James. Ann, Lily, Remus, and Celeste watched with worried looks on their faces. Everybody knew better than to piss James or Sirius off, but if you pissed both off, then you were in trouble. And Lily had taken the hint because she got up and pulled James down next to her, but Sirius was still glaring at Peter. Peter finally took the hint and left, glancing back only once. Then when he was at the top of the stairs he muttered "You'll get what you deserve Potter. And Sirius, you'll be stunned at what I can think of."  
  
"What's that tubby?" Sirius yelled up.  
  
Peter knew better than to back talk Sirius so he just ignored him and went into his dorm.  
  
"Creep," the three girls muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next night at around 5:00 Ann, Celeste and Lily were all up in the girl's dorm getting ready.  
  
Lily was wearing emerald green robes, with her red hair pulled back with flowers mixed in. Celeste was wearing a light blue dress which shimmered, and in her hair were little stars. (A/N i know it sounds bad, but its not lol) Ann was wearing a dark blue dress, and in her hair she had put thousands of tiny faeries that made her hair shimmer.  
  
As the clock approached 7:00, they made their way down the stairs to the common room. James, Sirius and Remus were waiting, looking very good. They stood in awe as the three girls walked towards them.  
  
"Wow, you look, wow." Even Sirius couldn't talk right.  
  
"Ok well lets go!" Lily said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Downstairs when they entered the Great Hall, everybody stood back and stared as James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Ann, Celeste walked through. James and Lily found a table near the back. As they sat down Peter walked over to them. Sirius stood back up and pulled his wand out.  
  
"I swear Pettigrew, if you come any closer, I'll curse you worse than I would ever curse Snape."  
  
Peter turned around and walked away, because even HE knew, being the moron that he was, how much Sirius hated Snape.  
  
As a slow song came on, the 3 couples got up for a dance. Lily and James had just reached the dance floor when James felt somebody tap him. He turned around face to face with Peter. Before he could say anything Peter punched him in the face. Sirius saw this and ran, tackling Peter on the ground. He was beating Peter down so bad that each time he hit him, he must have broken a bone. By the time that Lily and Ann had seperated James and Sirius from beating up Peter, Peter couldn't get up.  
  
"I warned you Peter, and if you come near me AGAIN I'll kill you." Sirius roared.  
  
Peter just layed there on the floor and cried. Then the Marauders turned back to to their dates and started to dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I know that this chapter wasn't THAT long, but oh well. The next chapter will continue on with the dance (most likely) And for whoever reviewed about this being all wrong, of COURSE it'll be all wrong, this isn't the book, it's MY fanfic, so it'll be how I want it *grins* Well R/R and wait for the next chapter! 


	5. The Girls Big Secret

*Disclaimer- I don't own anybody. I'm starting to get sick of typing that:)  
  
Thanx to my reviewers--  
  
~lsuzyrcst  
  
~Lily Evans  
  
~G.D Jade  
  
~Laera Darkwolf  
  
~And.. Emily Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After their dance had ended, the Marauders and the girls walked past Peter, while Sirius not only walked past him, he walked ON him. Peter was still lying on the floor crying away. He had no friends now (A/N-- hmm I wonder why...)  
  
"Hey James, I say we leave the dance and goto Hogsmeade." Sirius said suddenly. Everybody agreed.  
  
As they walked out the doors, Snape came running up to them. "What do you want Snape?" Lily asked angryly. "I want you Lily, but never mind that. Sirius, Peter wants you."  
"Tell Peter to go and get a life because I don't want to waste my time with him." Sirius replied.  
  
Soon they were at Hogsmeade and they settled down at a booth in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Sirius and Ann, went outside, they said they wanted to "walk". But the 4 others knew better. When they came back Ann looked upset but Sirius looked pissed off. "What happened?" James asked. "Little Peter was outside and he tried to curse Ann. He came up to us and told Ann that I was cheating on her, and that if she didn't believe him, he would do something to make her believe him. Well then he kissed her, and I hit him again." Sirius replied.  
  
After they drank their butterbeer, they went for a long walk outside. Remus pulled Celeste aside and was going to tell her something that he had been wanting to.  
  
"Celeste, I don't want to scare you, but I think there is something you need to know about me. I'm a werewolf."  
  
Celeste didn't look at all surprised. "Well, I had sort of figured it out, but I'm glad that you told me. And I have something to tell you. I'm an animagus. So is Ann and Lily."  
  
"Woah, you are? Well so is James, Peter and Sirius. What animals can you turn into?"  
  
"Well, I can turn into an orange cat, Lily can turn into a snowy owl, and Ann can turn into a monkey. (A/N I know, I know, a monkey.. how .... god.. I dunno NOT MAGICAL. Well monkeys are my favorite animals!!) What do the guys change into?"  
  
"James is a stag, Sirius is a large black dog, and Peter is a rat." (a/n you bet ur ass hes a rat...)  
  
"Wow, well, maybe sometime when you transform, us girls can come with you guys, it'll be fun!"  
  
Just then James and Lily walked up next to them. "Whatcha guys talking about?" James asked with a grin. But before Remus could answer, Sirius and Ann walked over, hand in hand. "Are you guys ready to go yet? It's 1:00 and I'm tired of walking." Sirius complained.  
  
So the 6 of them walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once up there, the couples kissed eachother and walked up to their dorms, for a dreamless sleep. Well a dreamless sleep for MOST of them......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I finally just had to stop. No more ideas. But next chapter will be better I promise. R/R! 


	6. New Students

*Disclaimer- Ok, again I don't own most of the people, so there.  
  
Thanx reviewers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No not Harry. Please not Harry. There was a bright green flash of light and two people screaming.  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans both awoke with a start. They had both just had a wierd dream about somebody named Harry. They both walked down to the common to meet eachother. (they didn't know that they would tho lol)  
  
"James?"  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"What are you doing up?" they both asked at the same time. "Had a wierd dream" James replied. "Ya me too." They both sat down next to the fire and told eachother what had happened.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They both looked at eachother and James leaned forward and kissed her. After they parted, Lily layed back on James, and they both fell asleep like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Sirius had awaken them by yelling loudly.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong?" James mumbled looking down at Lily, who had just awoke.  
  
"Ann, she's gone!! She's not a breakfast, OR in her dorm."  
  
"Well she probably just went for a walk, don't worry Siri she'll show up." Lily replied.  
  
Sirius, Lily and James walked down to breakfast that morning to a big surprise. At the Gryffindor table there were three new people. Sirius walked up to them and asked them who they were. "Were exchange students, we used to goto an American Wizardry school. My name is Christina, this is Emily and this is Becca."  
  
"Hi girls," Sirius said with a grin. He looked back at James and Lily and winked. Lily sat down next to Becca, with James on her other side. Sirius sat between Emily and Becca, flashing his winning grin at them.  
  
Just then two nasty Slytherins walked over. Snape and Malfoy. The evil twins.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Snape said with a nasty smile.  
  
"Sirius found yourself a new one?" Malfoy sneered while looking Becca over.  
  
Emily stood up, took out her wand and cursed him. When she had finished, Malfoy had spiked pink hair, and was wearing a mini-skirt, and shirt that said Gryffindor Rules on it. Snape hadn't gotten any better. He was wearing a pink flowered dress. Emily sat down, quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Woah.... she's almost as good as me!!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Almost? Boy, I'm better than you." Emily snapped.  
  
That day Sirius and Emily spent most of their time cursing eachother. Ann still didn't show up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*** I know it's short, but it'll get longer. My neck hurts, i just wrote like 3 chapters. More later!! R/R!! 


	7. Surprises in the Astronomy Tower

*Disclaimer- I own my people. Not Sirius:( *sobs* James, Lily, Remus and all them ppl. Thank god I don't own Peter....  
  
Thank you all you wonderful reviewers!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dinner, Ann still hadn't showed up.  
  
Nobody seemed to care though, the arrival of the 3 new students was keeping Sirius busy. The whole time he sat flirting away with Becca and dodging curses from Emily.  
  
"Sirius, don't you care that your girlfriend is missing?" Lily asked as he started making-out with Becca.  
  
"Why should I? She didn't tell me anything, and plus she wasn't my girlfriend. We just... err... liked each other."  
  
Lily just sighed, rolled her eyes and started talking to James.  
  
The portrait hole opened and in stumbled Peter. He glanced over at Christina, winked, and walked up to the boys dorms. Christina blushed and looked quickly at the fire. Sirius noticed this and looked at Christina in awe.  
  
"You like him, don't you Christina?" he said glaring at her. She didn't reply. Instead she got up and walked up to the girls' dorm. "Oh my god, she's likes Pettigrew!!" Sirius said loudly. Sirius, obviolsy was pissed off, so nobody decided to disagree with him.  
  
"Well, James, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Lily said, trying to change the subject quickly.  
  
All the girls parted from the guys and walked slowly up to the dorm. Becca and Emily were quite mad that Christina would begin to fall for Peter. As they reached the top of the stairs, the door flew open and Christina walked out. "Hi" she muttered and walked down the stairs. The girls entered the dorm to find that her trunk was packed up. "What the hell?" Celeste said outloud. "How long were you guys staying here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to be going here for the rest of wizardry schooling." Emily said, as if it was obvious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile over in the boys' dorm Peter had packed up his trunk, and was heading out the door.  
"Hey Remus, James, look!! Christina just left, now Peter is following her!" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Let's follow him under your cloak James." Remus said back.  
  
James rushed up the stairs, flew open his trunk, but his Invisiblity Cloak wasn't in it. "What the hell?! Peter, took it!!"  
  
So the guys followed Peter out the portrait without the cloak, hoping not to be seen. They had followed Peter up to the Astronomy Tower, where, inside they found Peter and Christina making out. After they pulled apart, Peter told Christina that they were to go back to the dorms, get their trunks, and go back to the tower to meet a group of Death-Eaters, who would take them to the Dark Lord. Christina agreed, kissed Peter again, and turned to walk to the door. What they didn't know, was that James, Remus and Sirius were hiding in the shadows. They waited until Peter and Christina had both left the tower, and the started to discuss what they just heard. "Hey, lets stay here, and see who the Death-Eaters are and what happens!" Remus whispered. Just then the door opened and Peter and Christina both walked in, hand in hand. James grabbed onto the back of Sirius' robe to keep him from walking out and getting caught.  
  
"And to think Christina, Ann two-timed Sirius, and she's waiting for us." Peter said with a laugh. James felt Sirius inhale quickly. James, Remus and Sirius didn't wait any longer, they crept out of the shadows and ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Neither said anything, but Sirius walked up to the dorms, without looking back at either of his friends. That night, none of them slept well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Well, this is the end of Chapter 7. It's kinda bad, sorry, but did anybody watch the Mens Speedskating!? DID YOU SEE APOLO ANTON OHNO FALL?! *sighes* That's why this chapter sucked. I'm quite... pissed. Anyways R/R and tell me if you want me to email you when new chapters come out *sighes*. 


	8. Moonlight Rompings

**Disclaimer- I own nobody but my ppl=)  
  
Thank you, you wonderful reviewers!!  
  
~Harry Potter Fanatic  
  
~PhrasePhoenix  
  
~Lily Evans  
  
~lilz  
  
~Galya  
  
~LJHPotter (hehe sorry but you told me not to hate Peter)  
  
~The Gimli Glomper  
  
~Epequa  
  
~G.D. Jade  
  
~Emily Potter  
  
~Laera Darkwolf  
  
Well I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but my ideas run short:-\ So I'll try!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning when Sirius, James and Remus awoke, they crept down to the common room. It was still dark outside. To their surprise Emily, Becca, Lily and Celeste were sitting near the fire talking in low whispers. James sat next to Lily, Sirius next to Becca, and Remus inbetween Emily and Celeste. Remus told them what had happened last night.  
  
"So Christina and Ann are deatheaters." Celeste sighed. "I always knew there was something wierd about Christina. First telling Becca that Peter is sweet, and that he's no harm." Becca broke in, and told the group about the conversation that her and Christina had had the night before. They all listened in awe as they thought about Ann and Christina and how they had been betrayed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James pulled Lily over into a corner of the common room.  
  
"Lily, tonight would you come with me into the forest?"  
  
"I would, but James, you don't know what's in there!! Students can't just walk in there!"  
"Lily, I know that you're an animagus. Celeste told Remus and Remus told me. You can turn yourself into a snowy owl. I can turn into a stag."  
  
"You... your an animagus too?!"  
"Yes, so will you come?" Lily agreed. Soon, everybody was waking up and going to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Lily met James in the common room. He had brought his Invisiblity Cloak. They would take it off as soon as they transformed. They crept along the corridors of Hogwarts, out the doors, and to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. There, they pulled off the cloak, transformed, and made their way into the heart of the forest. Lily was perched on James' antelers. (A/N *What are they called? Antelers? Horns? I dunno...) As soon as they reached the heart, they transformed back to humans.  
  
James heard a twig snap over his sholder, he turned around and saw a full moon creeping out from behind a cloud. Oh shit, he thought to himself. Remus could be out here...  
  
"Lily, transform back now." "Why?" "Because, I forgot, it's Remus' night."  
Before they could transform, a large wolf came bounded out from behind a tree. James transformed quick enough to steer Remus (wolf form) from Lily, as she stood in a daze. Holy shit, Lily thought to herself. She transformed and found James in stag form, bleeding on his back.  
  
Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, flew over and landed on Jame's back. He began to sing. (A/N **You know, the bird singing? lol) Lily saw one single tear fall into the gash on James' back. In a second, the wound was healed.  
  
James and Lily hurried back to the castle in animal form. As they got to the Entrance Doors, they transformed and saw somebody dart out from a shadow.  
  
"Snape." James whispered as he ran at full speed after him. He knocked him down on the ground and was kneeing him in the back.  
  
"You and Lily!!!!! You and Lily are illegal animagus!!" He panted.  
  
"Yes, we are and if you don't shut up, I'll kill you. Got that Snape?"  
Snape jumped up and said, "You piss me off James, and your secret is revealed. Got that?" Snape bounded into the dungeons. James just stood there in awe that him and Lily had been caught.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
****Ok, it's not that long, but it's hopefully better!!!! Chapter 9 out soon!**** 


	9. Detentions and Snape

Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers!! Sorry, I haven't updated in God knows how long, but  
I've suffered an injury *sobs* So now that I'm home I'll write!!   
Disclaimer- I own my people, and JK owns hers=)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Lily and James woke up in the Gryffindor Common Room, next to the fire.   
Lily looked up to see Becca and Sirius talking about something.   
  
"Morning guys," Sirius said, while going back to talking to Becca.   
  
James heard Becca say something about Snape. That's when he remembered what had happened   
that night. He groaned.  
  
"What?" Becca asked.  
  
"Sirius- Snape knows."  
  
"What?! What does that git know?"  
  
"Sirius, James is saying that he knows that we're animagus."  
  
Sirius just looked at James, until James looked away. "Damn it James, how the hell did he   
catch you?"  
  
"Me and Lily met in the forest last night" *Sirius sniggers* "And when we came back in Snape was   
spying on us, and he saw us transform."  
  
"Nasty little boy, probably thought he would see some action... a first in his life" Becca said.  
  
Just then, the portrait hole swung open, revealing a very razzled McGonaggal.   
  
"Potter, Evans, in Dumbledore's office, NOW!" she stammered trying to catch her breathe. "Also,  
Mr. Black, I would like to speak to you in my office, regarding a rainbow colored cat."  
  
Sirius stared and then burst out laughing, and followed James and Lily out the hole.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Dumbledore's office, Lily and James sat nervously waiting for the Professor.   
  
"What if we get expelled?" James wondered aloud.  
  
"Not if we get expelled, we could goto Azkaban!" Lily stammered.  
  
Dumbledore entered just then with a grim look on his face.  
  
"James, Lily, I called you here because Severous has told me something interesting. He came to   
me to say that you two were out on a moonlight romping. Is this true?"  
  
Lily and James just sat there in silence. When Lily looked up, she noticed a smile on the old  
Professor's face.   
  
"He also has told me that James and Sirius have been visiting Hogsmeade illegally. If this is   
true, I will not punish you. I just want you to know that these times are seriously dangerous,  
and if you DO decide to go out at night, please be very careful."  
  
James looked at Dumbledore. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, you two may leave."  
  
Lily and James ran out of his office as fast as they could. "Oh my god, James, we are SO lucky   
we're not expelled!"  
  
"I know, lets go.." but James never finished his sentence. Sirius was walking towards them   
looking quite pleased.   
  
"10 detentions. That brings my total for this year up to... how many? 238? And how many do you   
have James? Only 188? Wow, James, I'm so disappointed in you." Sirius turned around and walked  
away.  
  
"What the hell is that about?" Lily asked James.  
  
"He thinks he's special." he muttered.  
  
And with that, they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
****Ok, sorry everybody that this is soo short, but I'ma lose my mind lol, I want to go  
and watch Joy Ride. More updates later... and sorry about not updating for a month! 


	10. Snogging in the Kitchen

**Thanx all my reviewers!! And if ya'll could do me ONEONE big favor? Read my other story… just click on my name and you'll see it lol. Well I don't own anybody except for ppl who aren't in the HP books. So( there! Now here's chapter 10…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later, Sirius, Becca, Celeste, Remus, James and Lily sat around the fire late at night.  
  
"Hey James, I'm hungry." Sirius said, pulling him up off the floor and into the guys' dorms.  
  
"Sirius, just go and get something from the kitchens." James said annoyed.  
  
"Jamsie, that's not the point! I want YOU to go with me!" Sirius said, stomping his foot like a three year old.  
  
"Damn you Sirius," James said while pulling out his invisibility cloak. "Let's make this quick."  
  
They two boys climbed under and walked out the portrait hole. They hurried along the dark corridors of Hogwarts towards the kitchens. They stopped when they heard the familiar meow of Filch's, the caretaker, cat. "Shit," James muttered. They both ran against the wall, and soon enough, they saw Filch rounding the corner with an evil gleam in his eye. Sirius thought he saw him sniff the air. "Ms. Morris, (A/N- lmao I know, but I mean- I doubt that Ms. Norris would be alive, so I had to put something() I smell children." Sirius snorted trying to hold back his laughter. James elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Probably those evil boys: Potter and Black. Ms. Morris, I wonder what their up to." That second, they heard a loud bang on the floor above their heads. "PEEVES!! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Filch roared while running up the nearest stair case with his rotten cat following close behind.  
  
Sirius and James ran through the halls towards the kitchens, relieved that Peeves was such a pain. Sirius said the password to the kitchens and they were immediately swamped by loads of house-elves. By the time that they left, their pockets were stuffed out with cakes, and other yummy foods. They were also carrying a lot of it. They finally reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, and jumped through the hole. To their amazement, Remus, Celeste, Becca and Lily were all sound asleep. Since the next day, students would be going home for the Christmas holidays, Sirius and James cuddled up next to Lily and Becca.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they awoke the next morning, they figured out that they were the only students from Gryffindor who had stayed for the holidays. Lily, Celeste and Becca all went to the girls' showers, while the guys went to theirs. After they were all showered and dressed, they walked slowly down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Woah," Remus said as he noticed one big table in the center of the large room. At that table sat the Professors, Snape, Malfoy, 1 Ravenclaw second year, and 3 Hufflepuffs. Sirius sat next to Becca, James next to Lily and Remus next to Celeste, and unfortunately for him, on the other side of Snape.  
  
While Snape wasn't looking Sirius slipped a tablet into his goblet. When Snape took a gulp out of it, his hair started growing rapidly, and was turning gray. Dumbledore saw this and started laughing at it. But, since he WAS a Professor, he had to use the counter spell on him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Up in the dorms, the girls and the guys didn't sleep at all. The next morning would be Christmas morning, and they couldn't wait. Lily, Becca and Celeste sat on the floor playing truth or dare.  
  
"Becca- truth or dare?" Celeste asked.  
  
"Err… I'll take dare." Becca said, but she knew that she just screwed herself over.  
  
"I dare you to…" Celeste started, "OHH!! I GOT ONE!! You have to go into the boys dorms, and go kiss Sirius. Don't say anything and just walk away." She finished with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, this is too easy," Becca said.  
  
She got up and walked to the boys' dorms. She turned around and nodded to Lily and Celeste who were laughing.  
  
Becca opened the door and glanced in. She saw Sirius talking to James and Remus, who were all sitting on James' bed. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.  
  
"Err… hey Becca," Sirius said. She leaned down and kissed him. About a minute later (lol), she pulled away and walked down to the common room with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Woah," Remus said after they watched Becca walk out. "Sirius? What the hell was that about?"  
  
"I, I dunno Moony," Sirius stammered. He looked at James who was trying to hold back his laughter. "Shut up," he said simply.  
  
"Well, are you and Becca…err dating?" James asked.  
  
"Huh? What? No, I don't think we are."  
  
"Oh my god Sirius, you don't even KNOW." Remus said with a laugh. "Sirius, why don't you go and find out?"  
  
"Fine, I guess I will." Sirius said thoughtfully. James and Remus watched as Sirius made his way down the stairs and into the common room.  
  
"20 galleons that Sirius uses his charm and, they have a snogging session. And well, they do end up together." James whispered to Remus.  
  
"And 20 galleons that Sirius tries to use his charm, but gets slapped in the face." Remus whispered back.  
  
"Deal," both replied and walked down to the common room. Seconds later they heard a THUMP and saw Sirius running out of the girls' dorms. "RUNRUNRUN!" Sirius yelled. The three guys ran back up to the dorms, and burst out laughing.  
  
"20 galleons to me James."  
  
"What? NO… he didn't get slapped now did he?"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Sirius asked impatiently. They told Sirius the bet and he laughed. "I hope that you guys know what happened. I walked in on them changing." Sirius said.  
  
Just then the door burst open and in walked Celeste, Lily and Becca.  
  
"Sirius Black, you little pervert." Becca exclaimed angrily. "Why were you spying on us getting changed?"  
  
"What? I wasn't!! I swear!!" Sirius said while getting up and walking up to get face-to-face with her.  
  
"Ya right…" she said while turning to walk away. Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let go of me!" She shrieked while slapping him hard across the face. He still didn't let go. Celeste walked forward and hit Sirius in the head.  
  
"Let go weirdo." She said, and Sirius let go. Nobody got into a fight with Celeste; well not unless you wanted to end up in the hospital wing for a week. Snape had to learn that the hard way.  
  
The girls walked back to their dorms and the Sirius slammed the door closed.  
  
"Well, 20 galleons to me." Remus said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night Becca couldn't sleep. She felt bad for what she had done. She crept out of bed and looked at the clock. The digits said 3:21. She walked down through the common room and up to the boys' dorms.  
  
When she opened the door she saw Sirius rummaging through James' trunk.  
  
"Umm… Sirius?" she said timidly. He looked up, but only a second, before pulling a silvery cloak out of the trunk.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That, is none of your damn business." He walked past her, but she grabbed his arm. "What do you want?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I wanna talk."  
  
"Well, I'm hungry, so get under, and we'll talk after we eat." He said while pulling her under the cloak. They went down through the common room, and out the portrait hole. They walked through the corridors in complete silence. When they reached a portrait, Sirius mumbled a word and it flew open. Inside, they pulled off the cloak and were greeted by house-elves.  
  
When they were full up with cakes and cookies, they still hadn't spoken to each other. Sirius stood up and picked up the cloak. "Get under." He told Becca simply. She got up and stood close to him. He placed the cloak around them and they walked out with the house-elves yelling goodbye.  
  
"Sirius, I just wanna say," but she never finished her sentence. Around the corner came Filch carrying a bucket of slime. Sirius pushed her against the wall and put his hand over her mouth. He looked at her and gave her a look that meant be quiet. Filch set the bucket down and looked straight at the corner that Sirius and Becca were in. "Oh shit," Sirius muttered. Becca looked at him, "what?" she mouthed? Filch was walking towards them poking the air with a broom. (A/N- Damn I wish I could see something doing something as stupid as that…) Sirius started to slide along the wall, but Becca was frozen to the wall in fear. Sirius grabbed her by the waist and pulled her along. When they turned the corner he grabbed her hand and they started running to the common room. Once inside, they collapsed on a couch in front of the fire.  
  
"Sirius, I'm so sorry about earlier. I was a complete bitch and I feel horrible about it." He just looked at her, and she looked away. What he did next was a complete surprise. Before she knew what was happening, their lips met.  
  
"OH MY GOD! REMUS! I WIN!" James called as he skipped down to the common room.  
  
"Well, good night Sirius, thanks for taking me to the kitchens." She said quickly, and walked up to her dorms. Sirius glared at James and also walked up to his dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
******Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a pain in the ass to write. I couldn't think of ANYTHING. Well, please go and check out my other story "The Years of the Marauders: Year One" Please R/R this story and my other one******* 


	11. Christmas Surprises

***Disclaimer- I own nobody, only Celeste, and Becca, and the other people that JK doens't own.  
  
Ok,well I'm on my old crappy computer, so there will probably be grammar and spelling mistakes, so don't flame me! Hehe, I'm supposed to be in bed, but I'm not *laughes insanely* And to think.... I'm a good girl *cough*cough* Well anyways...*Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers! Now that that's done with-- here's the story.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"James, you dumbass! I can't believe you!" Sirius said that night up in the dorms.  
  
"Well sorry, but I didn't know that you actually liked her. You do know that your not known for actually liking somebody. You use girls for their bodies...." James looked at Sirius.  
  
"Yea I know, but still, you are an incredible jackass." Sirius said while climbing into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily, Sirius is such a jerk." Becca said between sobs. Celeste and Lily were both talking to her about he probably liked her, and how James was the jerk for making a bet.  
  
"Ugh, damn him! I'm going to go talk to him." Celeste said after about an hour of talking. Before Lily or Becca could stop her, she had stormed out the door and through the common room.  
  
She opened the boys' door to find that it was dark. She walked to the third bed, which Sirius slept in. She pulled back the curtains to find him sleeping in black boxers with lips on them. Trying to hold back laughter, she sat down on the bed and pulled the covers completely off his bed. He still didn't stir.  
  
"Sirius wake up now." He still didn't stir.  
  
"SIRIUS WAKE UP NOW!" She yelled. He sat up and stared.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing making bets about Becca?!"  
  
At this time, Sirius explained everything that had happened. "Oh my god Sirius, I'm so sorry! You better go apoligize to Becca now. She was all upset when she came back."  
  
Sirius felt horrible. He jumped out of bed and ran out the door, wearing nothing but boxers. When he reached the common room, he saw somebody sleeping on a couch by the fire.  
  
"Hey," he said softly. Becca awoke and looked up at him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to apoligize *Becca snorts* and explain."  
  
"Explain what? That your an insufficate (dunno if thats a word...) jerk?" she said looking at the fire's embers.  
  
Sirius pulled her close to him and explained. By the time that he finished she was asleep. He left her on the couch and walked up to the boys' dorms to get some blankets off his bed. When he got there, he saw Celeste asleep on Remus' bed. James was sitting up staring at them.  
  
"Aren't they cute?" James whispered.  
  
"Yea, I'm glad that Remus found somebody." Sirius felt bad saying this, but him and James were mostly the guys who dated a lot. He gathered up his blankets and went back down to the common room.  
  
Seconds later, James was walking out the door and up to the girls' dorms. Sirius sniggered. He knew that he was going to be with Lily.  
  
Sirius curled up next to Becca and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Becca woke up before Sirius. At first she didn't know where she was, but when her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she figured out that she was in the common room. She looked at the clock above the mantle. 5:28. Damn, she thought. That's when she noticed Sirius. She shook him awake.  
  
"Sirius, wake up! It's Christmas!" She exclaimed while jumping up from the couch. He just looked up and rolled over to go back to sleep. She shook him awake again and ran upstairs to wake up Celeste and Lily. To her surprise she only found Lily. WITH JAMES.  
  
"Oh my god," she mumbled. "They better not have done anything in my dorm." She pushed that thought away, ran and jumped on Lily's bed. James woke up and glared.  
  
"You know, it's only 5:30, and I do like something called sleep."  
  
Lily awoke and got up quickly. "GET UP JAMES! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" she exclaimed. Lily and Becca ran over to the boys' dorms to wake Remus up.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Lily said loudly when they discovered Celeste asleep in Remus' bed, with Remus next to her. Becca and Lily exchanged looks and shook Celeste and Remus awake.  
  
"Go away. It's only 5:45!" Remus said while cuddling up to Celeste.  
  
"Come on! It's Christmas!"  
  
Celeste got up reluclantly, but Remus stayed in bed. The three girls skipped to the common room where Sirius was asleep on the couch again. Becca sighed as they walked up to the girls' dorms.  
  
"James get -" but Lily didn't finish her sentence. James wasn't in the dorm. Lily checked the bathroom. Wasn't there either...  
  
"Well anyways, Lily, lets go take a shower and get dressed. Then we'll get the guys up and open presents." Celeste said impatiently.  
  
The others agreed. They gathered up some clothes and went to shower.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius woke up and looked into the eyes of James. "What the hell?" Sirius muttered sitting up quickly.  
  
"Morning," James said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully.  
  
"OOO, did Jamsie get LUCKY?" Sirius' eyes flashed and he grinned.  
  
"No you pervert, it's Christmas! And we're gonna surprise the girls. Get up and take a quick shower. I'll go get Remus up."  
  
Sirius sighed. James was so annoying, but he got up and trudged to the boys' showers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Remi, wake up." James said. Remus didn't move. "Remus..." Still he didn't get up. "Remus..." he said louder. Still nothing. "REMUSREMUSREMUSREMUS!" James screamed as loud as he could. Remus shot up in bed.  
  
"WHAT?!" he said hottly.  
  
"Good morning," James said cheerfully. (LMAO CAN'T YOU IMAGINE THIS?!) "Get up and go take a quick shower, we're gonna surprise the girls."  
  
Remus got up and walked to the showers, while muttering something about immature annoying little boys. James smiled to himself and walked to the showers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So are you guys going to the dance tonight?" Celeste said while brushing out her hair.  
  
"Ofcourse!" Becca and Lily said together.  
  
They walked out of the showers and up into their dorms. Inside they saw Remus, James and Sirius sitting on the floor. With 1,000's of fluttering fairies flying around the room.  
  
"Oh my god guys! It's beautiful!" The three of them beamed.  
  
"Now, for the presents, " Sirius said enthusasitically.  
  
Becca stepped over the HUGE pile of presents that each had, from their fanclubs and sat down next to Sirius.  
  
Sirius opened a shiny, green package from James. Inside was a large bag filled of mixed prank objects. Underneath that was a book about Quidditch. Next he opened the package from Remus. A very large book about millions of famous pranks. (I know, I know, but I'm running out of ideas!) He then opened the packages from Lily, Celeste and finally Becca's.  
  
Next James opened his presents. Prank products from Sirius and Remus. Then he noticed a slim package from the girls. He opened it to find the newest broomstick out, the Comet 360. (Ok I dunno about that but lol...)  
  
"Wow, thanks guys!" He said while hugging Becca and Celeste, and kissing Lily.  
  
Remus opened all his presents, which contained a lot of books and other interesting stuff.  
  
Lily got a huge teddy bear from Sirius, a stuff rabbit from Remus and beautiful necklace from James. Becca and Celeste got her a charm bracelet that would change charms depending on her mood.  
  
Becca got a set of muggle stuff from Lily, a teddy bear from Remus, (What? I like teddy bears....), a set of muggle cds from James and Celeste. And finally a bracelet from Sirius.  
  
Celeste got mostly muggle stuff, but from Remus she got an ankle bracelet.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*****Ok, this is probably the most BORING chapter that ya'll have ever read, but please no flames. I'm running out of ideas! Well, actually I'm not, but ya know... anyways, please R/R and once I get somemore reviews, I'll post the next chapter. My goal is 45. That's not a lot but hell, it's some. Ok, well go and read my other story! The Marauders and Lily: Year One  
  
Thanx and see ya later  
  
~*~Celeste Black~*~ 


	12. Break Ups

*Thanks all my reviewers!!  
  
~The Gimli Glomper- I'm happy you like my story!! And if you want, leave your email and I'll email you when I update.  
  
~harry-potter-fanfic-writer- The fluff is coming, there will be some in this chapter, I promise.  
  
~lily potter- Hmm… well something will happen and you'll find out what all happened that night for truth-or-dare  
  
~MunkyLuver- You're right! I should have put Sirius as the monkey. *shakes head* God, I miss perfect opportunities sometimes.  
  
~To all my other reviewers- I wanna get onto my story so I'll just skip personal notes lol. Oh ya- Emily sorry bout that one thing you asked. "What happened to me?!" lol you'll come back!  
  
Disclaimer- I only Celeste, Becca, and Emily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily woke up the next to the sound of somebody rummaging through a trunk. "Becca? Celeste?" she asked groggily.  
  
"No, it's me." A voice said softly.  
  
"Emily? Where have you been the past three weeks?"  
  
"Oh, well, I've been hanging out with Josh, you know that Hufflepuff?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! The quidditch captain?" Lily asked while sitting up quickly. Ever girl in Hogwarts was dying to date him. Or for him to talk to them, for that matter.  
  
"Yea, the Quidditch captain. Lately we've been going to Hogsmeade and just hanging out in the Hufflepuff common room. He's really sweet. Maybe tonight you, Becca and Celeste can meet him."  
  
They agreed to meet at 8:00 in the library that night, and Emily walked out, to go to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Lily walked over to Becca's bed and shook her awake. She told her about what had just happened.  
  
"That lucky bitch…" Becca said with a laugh. "Oh well, I've got Sirius. Oh ya- Lily, doesn't James hate Josh?"  
  
"Shit. You're right. So does Sirius and Remus. Oh well, they don't have to know I guess."  
  
~*~*~  
  
At 7:00 that night Emily came running into the Gryffindor Common Room crying. She ran past Sirius and Becca who were sitting on the couch gazing at the fire. Becca got up and followed Emily into the girls' dorms.  
  
"Em? What's wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
"He- He broke up with me." She said while sobbing. Becca walked over and hugged her as Lily walked in. She told her what happened and Lily took over comforting her.  
  
Becca walked down to the common room to find Sirius, but he wasn't there. So she headed up to the boys' dorm, but just as she was about to push open the door, she heard yelling. Sirius and James were having an argument… about her and Lily.  
  
"Look, I know that you like Lily Sirius, so just admit it!" James said hotly.  
  
"And I know that you like Becca, and how did you know that I liked Lily?" He yelled back.  
  
Becca felt the tears well up in her eyes. She was right, he was a jerk. She turned to walk away, but what she heard next made her stop in her tracks.  
  
"Well, how about this, you break up with Becca and I'll break up with Lily." James said. "It's not fair to lie to them like this. I know that you don't care as much for Becca as you do for Lily and vice-versus for me."  
  
Sirius agreed, and they turned to walk towards the door. Becca, not knowing where to go, jumped into the 4th year's dorms. (There all in 5th just so ya know) She shut the door and sat down on a bed. She couldn't believe it, she had liked him so much, but he didn't like her anymore. Anger filled her. But not towards Sirius. It was all towards Lily. She stood up and walked out the doors into the common room. She sat down on the couch and waiting. Soon enough Sirius came down out of the 5th year's girls' dorms. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Umm, Becca, we have to talk." He said slowly. She didn't want it to end this way. She was not going to be broken up with by Sirius. So she broke in.  
  
"Sirius, it's over." She said simply and walked out the portrait hole. For the first time that morning she broke out in a smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"That stupid slut," Sirius muttered as he walked up to the girls' dorms. He was going to go up and tell Lily everything. He knew that she wouldn't turn him down. After James broke up with her, she would be willing to piss him off. The truth was he didn't even like Lily that way. The only person that he liked was Becca, but he knew that the only way that he and James would stay friends would be if he broke it off. So he did. Actually, she did, but oh well. At least he didn't cause her much heartache.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James walked out the portrait hole. He had just broken up with Lily. He didn't like Becca as much as Lily. He only did that so that he and Sirius would stay friends. He would do anything for Sirius. (A/N- *sigh* if they only knew… lol)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Becca was walking around the corridors of Hogwarts silently. Now, she was going to find James and ask him out. To piss off Lily and Sirius. They can have their fun, so I guess I'll have mine.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily was sitting on her bed crying silently. She looked over at Emily who had cried herself to sleep. She got up and walked to the window. Just then, Sirius walked through the door. "Lily are you ok?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
James turned the corner and ran straight into Becca. He looked at her. She looked at him.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" He asked quickly.  
  
She smiled, put her arms around him and said yes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wow, this is just too easy, Becca thought. She and James walked to the common room hand in hand. She was going to make sure to piss Sirius and Lily off. As they climbed in through the portrait hole, she saw something that made her blood boil. Sirius and Lily were sitting on the couch, snogging. "Stupid ugly bitch," she muttered. She looked at James who had noticed. He looked back at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
What a slut. James thought. He looked at Becca who was looking at him. In one quick movement, he had his arms around her waist and they were kissing, more passionately than Sirius and Lily. Ha, he thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius glanced up at Becca. What a hoe! He thought. She's already hung herself on somebody else. Just couldn't help herself, he thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This continued for about a minute, until Remus and Celeste walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"What the hell is going on," Celeste asked loudly. Sirius and Lily looked up and James and Becca separated.  
  
Remus walked over and pulled both Sirius and James up to the boys' dorms. Celeste did the same with Lily and Becca, only pulling them up to the girls'.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ok, I want to know, why the HELL you guys are snogging each other's girl?!" Remus asked loudly.  
  
Sirius and James just looked at each other and went to their separate beds to go to sleep.  
  
Remus looked at both of them and laid down in his bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ok, I don't want an explanation, but I just want to tell you, you both need to sort your priorities out RIGHT NOW. And well in the morning, one of you is going to tell me what is going on. But until then, goodnight." Celeste said while slamming her curtains closed.  
  
Lily glared at Becca and walked over to her bed. Becca smiled sweetly and did the same. 


	13. Make Ups

*Disclaimer- You all know who I own…  
  
Thanks reviewers!  
  
Now here's the story  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning Becca woke up early. She wanted to get out of the dorm before Lily, Celeste and Emily awoke. She showered and dressed quickly. As she walked down to the common room, she heard somebody say her name. She looked around but she couldn't see anybody, so she walked down and sat on the couch. Before she knew it, somebody had sat down next to her. She didn't need to look she knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Sirius, what do you want?" She asked.  
  
"I want to apologize."  
  
"You know what? You're doing a lot of apologizing lately. So how about this…" She leaned over and kissed him for what seemed like a minute. When she broke away, she got up without saying anything and left the common room. Sirius just sat there in a trance as he watched her walk up to the boys' dorms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Becca opened the door slowly and looked in. It was pitch black inside, considering that it was still 5:55 in the morning. She crept over to James' bed and looked in. What the hell?! She thought. Nobody was in it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily awoke to two eyes staring down at her. She sat up quickly.  
  
"Morning," James said cheerfully.  
  
"What time is it?" Lily asked groggily.  
  
"5:55." He replied in the same cheerful voice.  
  
"James, go back to bed, it's too damn early. I'll talk to you later, goodnight." Lily said while snuggling back under the covers.  
  
He got up from the edge of her bed and walked over to Becca's bed. Nobody was in there. Hmm, I wonder where she is, he thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Becca walked down to the common room and sat on the couch. Sirius looked at her.  
  
"Quit staring." She said sharply. He looked away quickly.  
  
A few moments later James walked out of the girls' dorms and into the darkness of the common room. He saw the shape of two people, which he guessed where Sirius and Becca.  
  
He walked over and sat down in between the two. "Hey Becca, I have to talk to you." He grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the common room. Sirius watched them go. He sighed and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Becca, I really like you but-" Becca cut him off by saying. "James, I like you to, but it's over." She looked at him and smiled. He started laughing.  
  
"You like Sirius don't you?" He asked with a smile. "Yea and I know that you like Lily." She said back.  
  
"Well, let's go get them back." They said together, while skipping down the corridors. They climbed through the portrait hole silently. Becca walked over to couch where she found Sirius asleep. She looked up at James, but he was already up in the guys' dorms.  
  
"Sirius, wake up." She said softly. He opened his eyes slowly. "Hey, what are you doing up?"  
  
She laughed. "I've been up and you know it."  
  
"Oh," he said simply. "Well what do you want?"  
  
"I'm so sorry about yesterday. And I just want to let you know that me and James are broken up. I still like you, but I'll understand if you don't feel the same way."  
  
With that said, she turned and left to go up to the girls' dorm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius got up and walked up to the guys dorms to shower. When he was up there he saw James sitting on the edge of his bed writing a note to Lily. Sirius sighed and walked into the shower rooms.  
  
  
  
*********Ok, sorry that this is so boring AND short, but I really wanted to put up a chapter! Ttyl  
  
~*~Celeste Black~*~ 


	14. Jerks and More Surprises

**Disclaimer- I own Celeste, Becca, Emily, and other ppl that JK doesn't own.  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers!  
  
And again- I'm on my crap computer, so please ignore spelling/grammar. R/R and NO FLAMES!! Oh ya- however reviewed about be being stupid or crazy or whatever-- Of course!! I'm just crazy. I get bored with boring things, gotta have sumthing happen!  
  
On with the story--  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
James sat on the corner of his bed writing Lily a letter. It was just to show her how sorry he was for being a jerk. He grabbed his owl, tied the letter to his leg, and set him out the window. He turned to see the shower doors closing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.Becca lay in bed thinking. She couldn't believe what had happened the past two days. One minute her and Sirius are fine, the next she's snogging James Potter. Damn, she thought. Lily's lucky, but I'll go with Sirius anyday. She smiled. Hmm, I wonder what Sirius is doing right now. She wondered this aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Celeste awoke from next to Remus. She rolled over and came face to face with him, but he was still asleep. She sighed. She was happy that she had finally found somebody. She had remembered what it was like before she moved to Hogwarts. She was always depressed, no friends. Everybody hated her, with passion. Now she felt that she fit in. She had great friends, a loving boyfriend, and great grades. She was popular too. Too bad that nobody knew about her past.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Emily rolled over in bed and decided to get up. She climbed out slowly and quietly. She had a terrible secret, that had been keeping her from sleeping. She had been debating inside her head wether to tell Becca or not. Afterall, Becca could keep a good secret, she thought about this while climbing into the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Becca decided to get up, she couldn't sleep. She walked slowly to the showers and found that Emily was in there. "Hey ho, whats up?" she asked over the running water.  
  
Emily looked at her and was very tempted to tell her. But something on her inside held her back. She looked at her and smiled. "Nothin, I can't sleep."  
  
The two girls talked about what had happened over the past two days. Finally, their conversation got on the topic of Remus and Celeste.  
  
"Becca, I have to tell you something," Emily said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"IsleptwithRemus." She said quickly.  
  
Becca looked at Emily. "What?!" She said quickly. She wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.  
  
Emily took a deep breath. "I, well, I slept with Remus." Em looked at Becca with a look of regret on her face.  
  
"YOU WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Becca said hottly. "I thought that you LIKED Celeste!"  
  
"It was last night, after everybody was asleep." Emily climbed out of the shower as she said this, and walked quickly out of the room.  
  
Becca finished her business and left to go find Emily. Instead she found Remus sitting on the couch by himself. She walked up and slapped him hard across the face. Remus just looked up at her with a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked softly.  
  
"I know. I know you son of a bitch, and you bet your sorry ass that I'm telling her. You are nothing but a slimy ass hole. I hope you burn in hell!" She screamed as she ran up to the boys' dorms.  
  
It took Remus a few seconds to register what she meant. Oh my god, he whispered as he chased after her.  
  
"NO! You are going to keep your mouth shut you stupid bitch! Just because you wasted yours and Sirius', and to add to that, JAMES, relations, doesn't mean you can ruin mine and Celeste's."  
  
"Give me one good reason and I'll consider it." Becca hissed.  
  
"If you go and tell her, I'll tell the whole school about your and Sirius' little midnight meetings in the astronomy tower." Remus replied triamphitly. (Ok- sorry, but I don't have spell check on this shit computer!)  
  
Becca paled. "CELESTE!! GET OUT HERE!" She yelled.  
  
A few moments later Celeste appeared. "What?" She asked.  
  
Becca glanced once at Remus, and burst out, "Celeste, Remus had sex with Emily last night!"  
  
Celeste looked at Remus with a look of disgust, and slapped him across the face. (Poor Remus...)  
  
"You insensitive ass! Stay away from me!" Celeste cried as she ran to the girls' dorms.  
  
Becca looked at Remus and ran after her friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
***Ok- this chap is short to, but oh well!! I got a headache, and I gotta goto sleep, track wears me out ya know;) ttyl ~*~Celeste Black~*~ 


	15. The Truth Gets Out

*Thanx to my reviewers!! Not the flames… *growls* sorry but something HAD to happen, because my fic was getting a bit… err… boring. But in this chapter, or the next coming up, you'll find out why Remus did it!  
  
Oh ya- Lily's twin- That's why it's rated PG-13 In case you can't figure this out- it's not meant for 8-12 year olds… and- it's not like I went into frickin detail! So just settle! If I would have done that it would have been under NC-17 or R.  
  
And just bear with me about Remus!  
  
*Disclaimer- I own my people, JK owns hers*  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Becca rushed out of the portrait hole to find Emily. She had to find out exactly what had happened. As she rounded the corner, she saw somebody leaned against the wall laughing.  
  
"Emily?" Becca asked loudly.  
  
"Becca? What are you doing down here?" Emily's voice replied, trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Umm… I can't say."  
  
"Yes you can, and you will."  
  
"Well, promise not to tell anybody?" Emily asked, while looking up.  
  
"I guess…"  
  
"I lied." Emily said simply.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Becca roared.  
  
"Don't hurt me! I have to tell you why I did it!" Emily said back quickly as Becca advanced on her.  
  
"No, you know what? I don't know what the hell has been up your ass lately, and I really don't want to know. But I'm going to go and talk to Lily; she'll know what to do." Becca spat as she turned and walked quickly to the portrait hole.  
  
"Snuffles," she said quickly. The portrait swung open and she climbed in. She turned to run upstairs when she saw what she was looking for.  
  
"Lily! I need to talk to you NOW." She said, just as she realized that Lily wasn't alone.  
  
"Becca, I'm kind of busy here." She said while stealing a quick glance at James.  
  
"I don't care; I need to talk to you now."  
  
Becca sat down and told her and James everything that Emily told her, and what happened with Remus and Celeste. When she finished James and Lily sat in awe. Finally James spoke up.  
  
"That never happened." He said quietly.  
  
"Well, what happened them James?!" Becca said shrilly.  
  
"Ok, well last night Emily came into our dorms. I was just sitting in my bed, but the curtains were closed, so Remus doesn't know that I know." James started.  
  
"Ok- well go on…" Lily said.  
  
"I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it… anyways, I heard Remus' curtains open, and Emily was trying to get with him. But he wouldn't let her, so he got up. I heard a lamp fall, and I was going to get up and stop them, I didn't know if Remus got pissed and threw a lamp at her, or she threw it at him… I don't even know. Well then I heard something that shocked me. Remus told Emily that he wasn't going to cheat on Celeste, because he wanted to marry her…" James trailed off and looked at Becca and Lily.  
  
"Oh my god… they're only 15 though!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"I know! But Emily wouldn't take that. No, she wanted Remus. So she knocked him out with that lamp that fell. That's when I got up and I saw her standing above him. The creepy thing is that she was grinning. When she saw me, she ran."  
  
"That- little- bitch." Becca said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Over in the girls' dorms Celeste was sitting on her bed crying. Nobody else was in the dorms, so she sat thinking of a way to get Remus and Emily back. Just then, Remus walked in.  
  
"Celeste? Can I talk to you?"  
  
"No." She replied simply as she got up, walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Outside Remus sat down on her bed.  
  
"You know that you can't stay in there forever?" He said loudly.  
  
"I can, and you know that you can't stay out there forever? This is the girls' dorms. Key word Remus, GIRLS. If a teacher caught you in here, you'd be dead." She replied back snottily. "Why don't you go and find your girlfriend Emily? You know that's why you're in here, waiting."  
  
"I just want to talk to you? Stop being such a whiny bitch and just open the door." Remus replied back just at snotty.  
  
This set Celeste off. She opened the door and slapped him in the face. "You little- UGH! Just go away, and don't come back in here!" She turned and ran down to the common room.  
  
Oh my god, I'm such a moron. Remus muttered under his breath as he also walked down to the common room.  
  
  
  
*****Ok- sorry this is like an EXTREMELY short chapt, but well everybody hates Remus, and he didn't really do anything! So well, I promise 16 will be a longer chapter! ~*~Celeste Black~*~ 


End file.
